1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable lead-in for a switchgear cabinet with an opening in a bottom of the switchgear cabinet, which is surrounded by a connecting support. The opening can be closed by bottom plates, which can be lined up with each other and connected with the connecting support. The sides of adjoining bottom plates which are associated with each other have beveled edges with sealing strips fastened thereon, and the cables are inserted into the switchgear cabinet and sealed by deforming the sealing strips.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a cable lead-in is known from German Patent Reference DE 78 16 729 U1 wherein sealing strips are embodied as plastic foam blocks. When adjoining bottom plates are lined up with each other, the cables introduced between the plastic foam blocks of adjoining bottom plates are sealed. While lining up, the bottom plates are pressed against each other and the plastic foam blocks are deformed in the process. In this case the edges of the bottom plates are uniformly beveled toward one side of the bottom plates, so that with a sufficiently wide sealing area there must be sufficient space on this side of the bottom plates for these edges. Thus, the installation space above the bottom plate is correspondingly reduced.
As shown in German Patent Reference DE 196 04 219 C1, it is also known to attach an additional edge on one side of a bottom plate, which is oriented toward the other side of the bottom plate. In this way edge areas are created outside of the sealing strip, which can have a row of fastening means for the strain-relieved and/or electrically conducting connection of the cables with the bottom plate.